Roses of All Shades
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: Sequel to Pink and Red Roses. J&KF have their HQ destroyed by the Hive Four, as do two mysterious new superheroes. They move into the Tower, where the two new superheroes will stop at nothing to see them all paired up. JKF, BBRae, RobStar, CyBee.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to the sequel of "Pink and Red Roses"! Now, admittedly, there are OC's in this, but we're mostly there as catalysts and for comic relief.

BB: Hey! I'm the comic relief!

Me: Nooo, in this story you get to make out with Raven.

BB: . . . . . . I guess I can suffer through for that.

Me: (rolls eyes) Yeah, that's what I thought.

Anyway! ENJOY!

* * *

BB: Frosty Pickle Juice doesn't own me or any of the other Teen Titans, as much as she wish she did.

* * *

Kid Flash zoomed up the street. Suddenly, a tree popped out of the cement and he ran straight into it with an "Ooph!" The tree shrank back into the ground, leaving him lying in the middle of a deserted street. He looked up and was met by a pair of hazel eyes. "Sorry." Said the eyes, backing up to turn into an entire person. She had brown hair streaked with dark green and was wearing a lime green t-shirt and jeans. "Did I hurt you?" He shook his head. A girl in a black tank top and dark jeans walked up. "Maybe he can't talk." She said. She had long, gray angel-like wings and long, wavy, dark brown hair. 

The first girl shook her head. "Holly, don't you recognize the uniform? It's Kid Flash. Kid Flash can talk. He's probably just not used to being knocked down by a tree." Holly tilted her head to the side, a vacant smile on her face. "Oh yeah! I forgot." The first girl shook her head in exasperation. She turned to Kid Flash. "Hi, I'm Stephanie…well, Ornella, really, but when I'm in my civvies, I'm Stephanie." Kid Flash stood up shakily. "So you're a superhero?" Holly nodded. "We both are. My name is Fiamma, but out here, I'm Holly."

"I'm sorry to have knocked you down like that," said Stephanie "but our headquarters was destroyed. Can we crash with you?" Kid Flash laughed a little, and was immediately lifted in the air by a tree. "I know we're weird, but you don't have to be _that_ mean." He stopped laughing and the tree disappeared slowly. When the tree was gone once more, he said. "No, no it's not that. It's just that ours was destroyed too." Holly gave ground a step, startled. "Hive Five?" she said. Kid Flash wrinkled his eyebrows. "Yeah…. you too?" Holly nodded. "What did _you_ do to tick them off?" she asked. Kid Flash blushed, and his blush deepened as Jinx walked up. "We-ell. I kind of…sort of…. maybe stole their leader." Holly and Stephanie looked at each other with incredulous faces, and then both started grinning widely. Inexplicably to Jinx or Kid Flash, they mouthed the word "yes" to each other and pumped their fists in the air.

They then realized that they were being stared at and turned to Jinx and Kid Flash with a look of fear on their faces. Holly shouted "You have seen nothing!", and she and Stephanie tried to simultaneously put up a tree and a wall of fire. The tree, needless to say, burned to the ground, and the wall of fire gave way with the tree. Stephanie waved her hands in little circles in front of her and whispered "Nothing."

Kid Flash made the symbol for "crazy" in sign language in front of his ear. Whispering "coo-coo, coo-coo". Stephanie glared and angrily put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Nothing has ever been clinically proven." Jinx and Kid Flash looked at each other, clearly not trusting that fact. Kid Flash suddenly spotted the Titans walking down the street. He ran over to them and said "Oh, thank Bob! Just the people I was looking for!" They all walked over to where the three girls were standing. Holly and Stephanie were pinching each other repeatedly, and whispering frantically. Raven looked over at Holly, and in her monotone, said "Nice wings."

Holly's eyes glazed over, and Stephanie poked her. Holly held up two fingers, saying. "Two minutes, Stephanie." And then stared off into space with a deliriously happy smile on her face. The other superheroes stared at Holly and then looked to Stephanie. Stephanie sweat dropped and shrugged, saying "Two minutes." The other teens sweat dropped as well, and turned back to Kid Flash, who had apparently been looking for the Titans.

"Listen, guys, the Hive Five tore up our headquarters while we weren't there." Kid Flash said. Stephanie cleared her throat behind him. And he shrugged. "Theirs too." The Titans looked at the two girls. "Um…" said Robin. "Why?" Kid Flash shrugged. "I don't know why they broke into theirs, but I'm guessing that with us they were after Jinx." Beast Boy stepped forward, holding up a hand. "Wait, you said that they have a headquarters? They're superheroes?" Kid Flash nodded. Stephanie walked forward, and Holly, her two minutes being over, came up as well. Stephanie made vines in the shape of hands spring from the ground in front of each Titan. "Hi, I'm Ornella." The Titans warily shook the vines, after which all the vines shrunk back into the ground. Holly stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Fiamma."

"So, since the first hero we found _also_ had their headquarters wrecked, can we come live with you guys until we can move in ours without getting shards of glass stuck in our feet?" Robin stepped forward. "First, I think you need to tell us why the Hive Five destroyed your headquarters." Stephanie shrugged. "Not that much to tell. I think we just kind of annoyed them. For instance, I made fungus grow in all of their shoes." Robin nodded, and Beast Boy chuckled in the background. Robin pointed to Holly, saying "And her?" Holly gazed off into space a little bit "I don't really remember. I just know it had something to do with me eating sugar and a lot of Gizmo's gadgets blowing up…. when they blew up, it was shiny."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "So, can you help us?" Robin looked at them for a second, then said "I don't think that there's room…" Star zoomed over next to him "Oh, please, friend Robin, it would not be that much trouble." Robin was valiantly trying to hide his blush, but not so valiantly failing at it. "We-ell…" She made a puppy dog pout and he turned away quickly. "Oh, fine!" Starfire squealed and gave him a hug. He blushed visibly and had to loosen his collar when she let go. Stephanie grinned at Holly and started doing her victory dance; Holly just flew into the air. She looked down, mouthed "yes" and pumped her arm in the air, but kind of forgot to keep flapping, and fell down to the ground. She stared up at the sky and said. "Ow."

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "What have we just gotten ourselves into?" Cyborg shushed him, and after Robin agreed to let Kid Flash and Jinx stay with them too, they all turned around and headed back to the Tower, Holly and Stephanie talking animatedly in the back. When they got to the Tower, Holly and Stephanie slowed, putting their heads almost parallel with the ground to stare at the Tower. When they got to the living room, Robin turned to everyone. "Luckily, we've got four more rooms on the floor that had all of our rooms. Unluckily, they're all filled with various spilled over junk. Let's get to work." When they were done, hours later, Ornella and Fiamma had been given the room with the adjoining door, because Robin put his foot down about that. To quote him "I am NOT going to be responsible for a teenage pregnancy under this roof!" Jinx and Kid Flash blushed through the entirety of the conversation.

Nobody really felt like cooking, so it was decided that it was time for Ornella and Fiamma to be initiated into the pizza place.

* * *

What will happen at the pizza place? Why do Holly and Stephanie seem so happy by hints of pairings? Why do their names _strangely_ correspond with those of Zako Lord of Randomnessness and Frosty Pickle Juice's?...uh, DUH! 

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I finally updated! Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not even own my own mind, as evidenced by Bobbette. CURSE YOU BOBBETTE!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Here's your large pineapple, miss." The waiter said to Fiamma. Kid Flash looked at her sideways. "Pineapple? On _pizza_?" Ornella nodded. "Don't knock it till you've tried it." Kid Flash grimaced. "I think I'll pass." Fiamma and Ornella shrugged, Fiamma muttering "Your loss." They each picked up a piece and started eating it. Starfire looked up from squirting mustard on her slice of cheese pizza. "Please, friend Ornella, is the apple of the pine good with mustard?" Kid Flash grew visibly green as Stephanie mulled it over. "I don't know, Star, let me try." She took Starfire's bottle of mustard and squirted some on the end of the slice. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, being closely watched by the Titans. "Needs ketchup." All the Titans, plus Fiamma, sweat-dropped.

Once most were done with their food, Jinx stood and said "I'm going to go to the bathroom." When Wally just nodded, Jinx rolled her eyes and bent down so she was looking right at him. "Wally. I said, _I'm going to the bathroom_." His eyes got big and he put down his pizza. "Oh, right, me too." He stood and they walked off, strangely enough in a direction that was not where the signs to the bathrooms were. Robin rolled his eyes as he turned back to his pizza. "What is it about them and bathrooms?" Fiamma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Cyborg looked at their retreating forms, then back at Fiamma and an also listening Ornella. "Robin walked in on them making out in our bathroom after the big fight with the Brotherhood." They both laughed and Ornella said "So they're officially a couple? Acknowledged it to all?" Everyone nodded. Ornella and Fiamma grinned at each other.

They didn't meet up with Jinx and Wally till after they had paid and were headed back to the T-car. When they got back to the tower, they saw a shadow waiting in the doorway. They got out of the T-car quietly and Cyborg slunk towards the figure. The shadow moved slightly and spoke. "Hey, Sparky." They all straightened, and Cyborg nearly jumped out of his skin. "Bee? Why are you here? Not that it's not great to have you and all, but…" She laughed. "I just needed a break! I can only stand watching Aqualad and Speedy make out for so long!"

Robin's eyes got really big "Aqualad and Speedy did what?" Jinx looked at Robin sideways. "You couldn't tell, Robin? All the spandex around here, someone's gotta be. I could tell that first day I met them." Robin was looking around at everyone else, none of whom seemed too shocked. "Am I the _only_ one who didn't know?" Everyone else nodded. Robin sighed, shaking his head. "Well, Bee, I guess you'll want a place to stay, too." She nodded. "If it wouldn't be any trouble." Robin shrugged. "As long as you don't mind the couch. We're kind of bogged down currently." She nodded her consent and picked up the duffle sitting next to her.

"So, why are there so many people here?" Bee asked once they were all in the common room. Kid Flash looked up from where he had been checking out the video game collection. "Jinx and my headquarters was destroyed by the Hive Five. And so was their's. " he said, pointing to Ornella and Fiamma. Bee looked to Jinx. "How did they find your headquarters?" Jinx opened her mouth, but Kid Flash, who hadn't been looking, thought it was addressed to him. "I still don't know that. I can't understand it." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Wally, we lived in a giant _lightening bolt._ That is a 'duh' if I ever saw one." Wally's eyebrows wrinkled in a frown and he ran over, sitting on the couch next to her. "Oh." Jinx smiled and smoothed some hair off his forehead. He turned to her with a smile and kissed her softly. When they hadn't stopped after about a minute, Robin cleared his throat and they jumped apart, blushing red from their necks to the roots of their hair. Robin glared at them, not noticing how Starfire was looking at him. The look, however, was not missed by Fiamma. Raven merely rolled her eyes, while Bee and Cyborg laughed to themselves.

Later, Jinx stood outside of Raven's room, wondering whether what she was about to do was a good idea. She shrugged and knocked on the door. It slid open just enough to show Raven's eye. "What is it?" she asked. Jinx raised one eyebrow. "Well, you remember asking me for help with Beast Boy?" Raven's eye grew huge and the door slid open all the way, a light bulb in the hallway exploding and causing Jinx to jump. "Don't say that so loudly!" Raven said, pulling Jinx into the room by an arm. Raven took a deep breath as the door closed.

Jinx looked at her quizzically. "Oo-k." Raven looked at Jinx sideways. "I don't know why I let that slip that day. There was no reason for it. It was so dumb. I should have just kept it to myself. Do you have any ideas about helping me?" Raven asked. Jinx shrugged. "Not really, just thought that I'd let you know I hadn't forgotten." Raven sighed, dropping onto her bed. Jinx looked at her with sympathy. "Maybe someone else would have an idea?" Raven shook her head. "You're the only one who knows, I'd like to keep it that way." Jinx bit her lip. "Those two new girls seem like they might be able to help, though, and I really don't have a clue." Raven sighed and bit her lip. "Maybe, I'll think it over."

Later, Jinx knocked on the door of Ornella's room. The door slid open to show Ornella and Fiamma tapping away at individual laptops. "Come in." Ornella said, glancing up for only a second. Jinx walked into the room and the door slid shut behind her. Ornella typed for a few more seconds, and then clicked around for a bit before closing the laptop and looking at Jinx. "So, what's up?" Jinx leaned against a wall and said. "I've basically been sent as a messenger from Raven." Fiamma looked up and quickly closed her laptop. Ornella and Fiamma looked at each other with an unreadable expression. "So, what's the message?" Jinx sighed. "Raven wants your help." Ornella waited and when Jinx didn't elaborate, said "With…?" Jinx sighed again. She really didn't like being a messenger. "She wants your help with Beast Boy." Holly and Stephanie's eyes flew open. They stared at Jinx, then at each other, and started laughing. Fiamma grinned, saying "I assume it's not to help her kill him?" One side of Jinx's mouth kicked up in a dry smile. "Not quite."

Fiamma and Ornella ginned in a way that could almost be described as…evil. "We'll help!" Ornella said, still with a huge grin. "And after we get that done, we REALLY have got to get Robin and Starfire together. Maybe it would get Robin off your and Wally's backs if people found him and Starfire in similar…positions." They all laughed and Jinx said. "I doubt it, but maybe!" Jinx left to tell Raven the news and the plan for them all to meet in Ornella's room the next evening to plan. As soon as Jinx was out of the room, Holly and Stephanie grinned at each other for a few minutes. Stephanie started doing a little victory dance. "Holly! This rocks!" Fiamma nodded. "I know! It's perfect! As long as they don't catch on to the fact that we have absolutely no idea what we're doing, this'll be great!"

* * *

Let the strangeness...well, not begin...continue, I geuss...yeah.

Review!

Sorry it's so short. And I'm going to be at a place with questionable internet access for the next week, so I may or may not update. But I will try!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! I got lucky, there's a restaraunt with free internet access down here, so I can update! And I've started the next chapter, so the latest it should be up is Sunday.

Enjoy!

* * *

The door to the weight room slid open silently. Engrossed in his training, Robin didn't notice Starfire standing in the doorway. She leaned against the doorjamb, watching as Robin nearly burst a hole in the _Everlast _bag. She held back a sigh, thinking of his vehement disapproval of all public displays of affection. _It's almost like he has fewer emotions than Raven._ Starfire jumped as Robin whirled to kick another punching bag. He stopped mid-kick when he saw her staring at him. Unbalanced, he fell to the ground. "S-Starfire!" She turned and fled the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

Fiamma glanced at Beast Boy over the table at breakfast, where he was busy gulping down his tofu eggs and bacon. At the sight of him a thought flashed through her mind that made her burst out laughing. Everyone's heads snapped up to stare at her. Ornella sweat dropped and poked her hard in the side with her elbow. "Ow!" Fiamma said, rubbing her side. "Well, then stop laughing when there's nothing funny!" Ornella said fiercely, trying to keep discreet. Holly looked up, confused. "But, he- Ow!" Stephanie had jabbed her elbow into Holly's side again. By now, everyone was staring at them with big eyes. Ornella sweat dropped again and Holly finally shut up. Beast Boy looked around to see if anyone else understood what had just happened. Finding that, no, in fact, they didn't, he shrugged and went back to his food.

"Ornella?" Raven said, knocking on the door. The door slid open and her and Jinx walked in. They were sitting where Jinx had found them before, typing on their laptops. Ornella and Fiamma finished up and shut the laptops, looking up at their guests. "So," said Ornella "We're here to snag you Beast Boy, correct?" Raven blushed, but nodded. Fiamma tapped her bottom lip with a pencil. "Well, let's try making a list of what _won't_ work. Sound good?" Raven shrugged.

"Ok," Ornella said. " 1) Sending him a note. Trust me, personal experience proves it." Holly looked over at Stephanie. "But I thought you got over your fear of notes when you gave one to-" Stephanie held up one finger so close to Fiamma's face that it made her go cross-eyed. "Holly, say his name, and die." Holly shrugged. "Ok. 2) Getting a friend to ask him." Stephanie looked confused. "But, Holly, that's how you got Curtis." Holly nodded. "True, but Beast Boy wouldn't trust me, you, Bee, or Jinx because he doesn't know us. And Starfire has enough on her plate with Robin."

All the girls nodded sympathetically, Jinx muttering. "He's so oblivious." Ornella straightened "Ok, 3) Telling him straight out. Wouldn't be such a bad option, except that with your emotions, his reaction might make you so angry or shocked or upset that the Tower collapses." Raven nodded.

"So…that's what won't work. Have we got any ideas that _will_?" Jinx asked. Ornella and Fiamma looked at each other, then back and Jinx and Raven, and shook their heads. Raven and Jinx sweat-dropped. Ornella spoke up. "But we believe that Beast Boy likes you!" Fiamma nodded. "What else would explain the giant chicken at the carnival?" Raven looked at them in shock. "How did you know about the chicken?" Fiamma looked at her. "Giant spy network that wouldn't appreciate it if I revealed them."(A/N: coughCartoonNetworkcough)

"Plus him catching you when you were falling in Nevermore." Ornella piped up. Raven's eyes shot to her. "How did you-?" "Giant spy network." (A/N: coughDCComicscough) "And, were you even paying attention to his reaction after you hugged him?" Fiamma said. Raven's eyes shot to her, an almost panicked look in them. "Wait, how did…wait, let me guess, spy network?" Ornella nodded. "You're catching on! Just one more piece of evidence to his liking you. When he was in his Beast state, you may not have realized it, but he was kind of fighting over the right to have you as his mate."

Raven stared off into the distance, a completely shocked look on her face. "Oh…Azar…it actually makes sense." Jinx flashed shocked looks towards them. "Something they said made sense? It's a sign of the apocalypse! Wait…that already happened with your dad, didn't it?" Raven sweat-dropped and nodded. Ornella sighed. "Don't worry, Raven. We'll think up _some_ way to get you two together!" Raven nodded her thanks and left the room, Jinx leaving soon after.

Robin sat on the sofa, flipping through channels, but not really paying attention. His thoughts were on other things. Or should we say, other people…well, person. _What was going on with Starfire this morning? She was acting really strange…I don't think I've ever seen her up that early. I hope she's not sick._ This and other semi-but-not-really-related thoughts passed through his mind. One in particular which made him blush. _No! Bad horny teen hero!_

"Beast Boy! Can you come here a sec?" Ornella said, calling him from across the living room. He paused his game and walked over. "Yeah? What's up?" Ornella and Fiamma flashed each other a look, and Beast Boy instantly became wary of them. "What's going on?" Fiamma subtly shifted behind him and blocked his exit. With an unexpected quickness of motion, Ornella shot out a hand and clapped a power inhibitor around his wrist. "Whoa! Hey! What's going on!" He tried to turn and run, but Fiamma was blocking him.

Ornella slammed open the door to the closet that they were standing next to and pushed Beast Boy inside. Ornella slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "Holly, get Raven!" Ornella said breathlessly. Fiamma turned and yelled. "Raven! Get down here!" Raven phased through a wall. "What is it?" Fiamma grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the closet. "We figured out how to get you and Beast Boy together!" Raven's eyes opened wide and a light bulb above their heads broke. "Really?"

Fiamma looked up at the spot where the light bulb had been. "Yup." They stopped in front of the closet, and Fiamma shot a glance towards Ornella, who had her hand on the knob. Ornella nodded and Fiamma turned to Raven, Raven's wrist still caught in her grasp. "Raven, this is for your own good!" Fiamma said as she slapped a power inhibitor on Raven's wrist.

Ornella slammed open the door, and Fiamma shoved Raven inside. Ornella slammed the door shut again, and Fiamma welded most of the door to its frame so it couldn't be opened. _What's going on? Why did they throw me in here? What did I land on?_ From underneath her a voice said. "Um. Hi, Raven." She could feel her entire body going red. She put her hand over her eyes and groaned. "Hi, Beast Boy."

Jinx bounced a little on Wally's bed, watching as he put away some laundry. She laughed as he struggled with a pair of pants that looked like they were trying to attack him. She stood up and snatched them from him, folding them deftly. She turned to the drawer and put them inside while he turned to get a shirt from the basket. She saw a box in the back of the drawer and her brow wrinkled. She pulled out the box and stared at it in shock.

Wally turned back towards her with a shirt in his hands and froze when he saw the box in her hands. She looked up at him in confusion. "Wally…is this really what it says on the box?" He blushed red on every exposed piece of skin. "Um…yeah, Jinx. It is." Still holding the box, Jinx walked over to his bed and sat down. She looked at the box for a while, then stared into space, still in shock. Wally sat down next to her hesitatingly. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Jinx? Are you ok?"

She looked at him with eyes that were still trying to absorb the ramifications of her discovery. She shook her head slightly and looked back at the box. "Wally…this…this isn't a little thing for me to find out." He bit his lip. "I know, Jinx, but I didn't think I needed to tell you. I didn't expect it to happen very soon, Jinx. I just didn't want to be unprepared if it did happen." She nodded and blushed a little. "I…it's just…" He pulled her to him in a hug.

He ran a hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. He pulled back slightly and lifted her chin with one hand. He smiled down at her and wiped away the single tear rolling down her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly, cradling her face in his hands. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed. "I love you, Jinx." Wally said. Jinx sighed happily. "I love you too, Wally."

Raven had shifted off of Beast Boy and they now sat across from one another, their eyes attempting to adjust to the dim light. "I'm going to kill them." Raven said out loud, even as she thought _"Right after I thank them."_ Inside Raven's head, an emotional war was brewing.

"_We're sitting in a closet with Beast Boy!" Lust screamed happily._ _Knowledge shook her head. "Lust, shut up. We need to get as far away from him as possible." Love looked at her in shock. "You can't be serious! This is perfect!" Wisdom nodded. "If Love thinks it's a good idea, I say go for it!" Brave cheered. "Now **that's** what I'm talking about!" Timid backed away, shaking her head. "Knowledge is right! We need to just get away from him!" Knowledge held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are we splitting into sides here?" Everyone looked around and nodded. Knowledge put her head in her hands. "Ok. Hands up who thinks that we should get as far away from him as possible." Timid and Knowledge put up their hands. Knowledge looked around with displeasure. Lust jumped up. "Ok, so who thinks we should tackle him to the ground and start making out with him?" She looked around, where no one else was raising their hand and sweat-dropped. Love laughed. "How about kiss him?" Love, Lust, Brave, Happy, Wisdom, and Rude put up their hands. Knowledge looked at Rage. "What about you?" Rage looked at her in annoyance. "I just want to kill Holly and Stephanie." Knowledge sighed. "Timid, it looks like we're outnumbered."_

Beast Boy waved a hand in front of Raven's face, shocking her out of her mental reverie. "Raven?" She shook her head. "Sorry, Beast Boy. Talking to my emotions." He looked at her. "Really? What about?" She shook her head. "You don't want to know." He raised one eyebrow. "Um, yes I do." She shook her head again. "No you don't." He banged a hand against the wall, anger apparent in his voice. "Yes, Raven I do!" She glared at him, and Knowledge and Wisdom saw the intelligence of Holly and Stephanie putting on the power inhibitor. Nothing broke. "Why do you want to know so badly, Beast Boy!"

He glared at her. "Because…because…" the anger in his voice slowly died away as he looked at her. His gaze made her shiver, and not with fear. She realized how close she was to him, and if the light hadn't been so dim, he would have seen her blush. He reached up a hand to touch her face. He cupped her face with his palm, bringing her closer. When his lips brushed against hers, an electric spark went through them both. He pulled back almost immediately, both of them blushing like mad. He cleared his throat, but it still came out sounding hoarse. "That's why." She stared at him in shock. He cleared his throat again, his neck burning crimson.

She put a hand to her lips. "Beast Boy…why did you do that?" He turned away and started to stand. "It was nothing." She grabbed his wrist before he could get all the way up. "No it wasn't, Beast Boy!" He glared at her, but sat back down. "Why do you want to know so much!" Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him. She used the hand she still had on his wrist to pull him closer, planting her lips hard on his. She had intended to punish him with it, but that thought didn't last two milliseconds. Her lips became soft on his, and he began to get over the shock and respond. She was shocked when she felt his tongue brushing her lips, asking for entrance, but not unwelcoming.

Fiamma pulled back from where she had been leaning against the door. "The talking stopped." She said. Fiamma and Ornella flashed each other a grin, turning away from the closet. "That went well!" Stephanie said. Holly nodded. "Yup! Now on to Starfire and Ro-! Hi, Robin!" Fiamma and Ornella skidded to a halt. Robin had just walked through the door to the common room. He looked at the expressions on their faces, but couldn't decipher them. "Have either of you seen Raven or Beast Boy?" he asked. The two girls looked at one another and started laughing so hard they were practically crying. Robin was completely bewildered by this reaction. Ornella recovered first and said, through persistent laughter. "Robin, we know exactly where they are." Robin nodded. "Oh, good. I need to tell them-" Fiamma shook her head, still laughing slightly. "Robin, you don't understand. You don't want to interrupt them right now."

Robin got a confused look on his face. "Why? Are they fighting? If they're fighting, I should stop them." Ornella and Fiamma started laughing again. "No, Robin. They aren't fighting. Far from it." Ornella said before she was once again laughing too hard to speak. They turned to go, but Fiamma turned back when they were in the doorway. "Oh, Robin, I hope you didn't need anything out of that closet!" He could hear their peals of laughter echoing up and down the halls._ What do they mean?...wait…they couldn't mean…no, impossible…or is it?_ He walked over to the closet and put an ear to the door, surprised at its being partially welded to its frame. His surprise at the door couldn't even _begin_ to match his surprise at the moans of pleasure he heard from inside the closet.

He jumped back with a start and stared at the door, a frightened look on his face. He turned and walked away on shaky legs. When he reached the door leading to the hall, he turned and looked back towards the closet. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he turned and walked down the hallway. Halfway down the hall, he ran into Starfire. He could tell she was trying to act normal, so he made an effort to as well. "Good afternoon, friend Robin. Have you seen friend Raven or friend Beast Boy." He laughed a little. "No, Star, I haven't. And I think I know where they are and what they're doing, but it's a little…odd. You should ask Fiamma and Ornella, they seem to know what's going on."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, friend Robin!" She half-leaped onto him to hug him, and he had the pleasant experience of not being able to breathe properly. After she had hugged him for about three minutes, and he had kind of started blacking out from lack of oxygen, he said "Um, Star? I can't really breathe." Starfire jumped back, a blush on her cheeks. Robin took in a deep breath and tugged on his collar. _Cold showers and sports, Robin. Cold showers and sports, God dammit! _He smiled at Starfire and turned and walked quickly up the hall, hoping to make it to his room before the others could spot the tell-tale bulge in his tights.

* * *

I like this chapter! Thanks to people who reviewed! And super-extra thanks to my Beta-reader Zako Lord of Randomnessness! And if you're reading her story too, bug her to hurry up and post!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I promised this for yesterday, but this website wouldn't let me upload my documents!

Anyway! The next exciting chapter in the saga of this story!

Thanks to my beta reader Zako Lord of Randomnessness and all my awesome reviewers!

* * *

Ornella looked over at Fiamma where she was sitting on the couch. "Should we let out Raven and Beast Boy anytime soon? They've gotta be getting hungry." Fiamma weighed the options, pretending to balance two objects in her hands. "Yeah. If they even _want_ to come out." They both laughed as they made their way over to the closet. When they got there, it was like the common room had exploded. Robin came in through one door with Cyborg and Bee; Starfire, Jinx, and Kid Flash all walked in through the other door. Ornella looked at Fiamma and saw what must be a mirror of her own face: shock, worry, and a complete grasp of the humorous ramifications of opening the door right now.

Without a word, Fiamma turned to the door and banged a fist on it. "Back away from the door! I'm melting the welds." This didn't fail to attract everyone else's attention, and when Raven pushed open the door, it was lucky that she still had on the power inhibitor. Beast Boy, still blissfully unaware of their audience, walked out of the door and straight to Raven, standing much closer than they would have before today. When he saw her stiffness, he looked up. His "Oh. Shit." could be heard across the entire common room, even though it had been whispered.

Robin was the first to move. "Beast Boy, Raven, I need to have a word with you." He looked over at Jinx and Wally. "Second thought, everyone sit." There were groans from everyone as Robin got up on his metaphorical soap box. "Listen, you guys. We just can't have this sort of behavior. No matter how much you say that you still haven't gone that far, how long is it before that will happen? Hmm? I just don't think that we're quite ready to deal with any little superheroes at this point.

Does anyone disagree with that? I mean, if you're going to go that far, then at least make sure you use protection. And don't stick to just one kind, condoms break. There's a 24-hour drug store about a three mile walk from here. And the people who would get it wouldn't even really need to walk. I mean you can turn into a cheetah and you have super speed! Even though we live on our own, or maybe especially since we live on our own, we need to be very careful about this sort of thing!"

Every single person in the room except Robin was red from the roots of their hair to the bottom of their necks. Once Robin realized what he had said, he too was in the realm of the tomato-faced ones. Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck and shot a glance over at Raven, who had her head buried in her arms. Inside Raven's mind, Rage was having a hard time deciding who she wanted to kill first. _Robin!...No, Holly and Stephanie!...No…_

Raven kept her head buried in her hands and raised her voice to be heard. "Robin! I seriously doubt that this conversation was entirely necessary!" Raven lifted her head off her arms. Her face was burning bright red, and you could tell how much she wished that Robin was swimming with the fishes. Raven stood in anger and fled the room, everyone staring after her. Beast Boy stood, turning to Robin in the process. "Dude. Not cool." Holly and Stephanie looked at each other. "While it may not be the wisest time to do so, I think that we'd better remove the power inhibitors from their wrists." Stephanie shot a look at Robin. "As perilous as it might be to Robin's health." Stephanie and Holly stood and followed them.

Robin turned to look at Wally and Jinx, only to see their retreating forms walking up the hallway. When he turned back around, Cyborg and Bee were already gone. In fact, the only one still in the room with him was Starfire. Robin turned his head to look out the window and cleared his throat. "So, uh…What's up, Star?" She blushed, but he couldn't see. "Um, not much, friend Robin." They stood there in uncomfortable silence, Robin staring out the window and Starfire staring at the toes of her shoes, for what felt like an eternity. Robin scratched the back of his neck, like he always did when nervous. "Um, I think I had something…to do…in…um…somewhere else. See you later." He turned quickly and left the room. Starfire stared after him, and held back a sigh.

Beast Boy rubbed his arm where the power inhibitor had been. He shot a glance from where he was half-way down the hall to where Stephanie was coming out of Raven's room with a power inhibitor in her hands and a frown on her face. She walked over to where Beast Boy and Holly were waiting. Beast Boy bit his lip. "Any luck?" Stephanie's frown deepened. "She's pretty pissed at Robin, Beast Boy. As soon as the inhibitor came off, stuff started flying." Beast Boy groaned and turned to the wall, thumping his head on it. Stephanie and Holly shot him sympathetic looks at Beast Boy as all three of them walked down the hall to their rooms.

Beast Boy shut the door behind him and slid straight onto the floor. He buried his head in his arms in an expression of utter defeat. _God damn Robin! _He pushed off the floor, his anger fueling him. _If it wasn't for him, Raven wouldn't be pissed at me right now!_ He flipped off the light and flung himself onto his bed with a sigh. He remembered how confused he'd been earlier. Heck, he was _still_ confused!

_"What I still don't get, is why you guys shoved us in a closet together. Obviously, I thank you for it, but still." Beast Boy said. Holly and Stephanie looked at each other. Stephanie spoke up first. "We just wanted to see you and Raven get together." Beast Boy frowned. "But, how could you be sure that we…I don't know, **would** get together just because you shoved us in a closet?" Holly shrugged. "Um…lucky guess?" Beast Boy sweat-dropped and looked at them from the top of his eyes. "Riiight." He shook his head and turned towards his room._

Beast Boy rolled over and curled into a little ball of depression. He pulled the covers over his head with a jerk. He stared at a stain on the sheets. _This is going to be a long night._

"Sparky?" Bee said sleepily from the couch. Cyborg stood a few feet away in the darkened common room, blocking the moonlight from a window. He crossed the room and knelt next to her as she sat up, using one elbow and one arm to prop herself straight. "What are you doing in here?" Bee asked, confused. He shook his head. "I don't know, Bee." Her eyebrows crinkled in a frown. "Then why-?" He shook his head. He seemed to hesitate for only a moment before he leaned down.

All the breath felt like it had left her body when their lips met, and she was swept away in a wave of happiness and confusion. As the minutes dragged on, their breath came in shorter supply and the kiss became more and more powerful. He pulled away slowly and they took in long ragged breaths to try and get back to normal. They stared at each other, still shocked by all they had felt. He reached up a hand to touch her face, but snatched it away. He looked away from her, almost ashamed. He stood and fled the room, Bee watching stunned from the couch.

* * *

YAY! I am weird!...Wait, you all knew that...Nevermind!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok...I seriously havn't got an excuse for this one. I'm just lazy. Please forgive me!

Anyway! Thanks to my beta-reader Zako Lord of Randomnessness and all my awesome reviewers!_

* * *

_

_She's got to hate me!_ Beast Boy thought. He rolled over again, getting even more hopelessly tangled in the sheets. _"I seriously doubt that this conversation was entirely necessary!" She meant that she and I would never even have the possibility of going that far, because she hates me._ He had fallen in and out of a fitful sleep all night and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 6 a.m., he decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, and got sadly out of bed. He dressed with the air of one dressing for his own funeral. He walked downstairs and to the kitchen.

When he rounded the corner, he gave a start of surprise, seeing Raven fixing her tea. When she noticed him, she almost dropped the kettle. She turned back to the stove, setting the kettle down on it before shooting him a glance, all the training she had being the only thing that kept her emotions in check. "You're up early." She said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. He gulped. "Yeah, I, uh, couldn't sleep." The years of training that Raven had were not present in Beast Boy, so he was blushing like a turnip. "Look, Rae…I-…no…uh…Look, Raven, I……um…I'm sorry about you getting so embarrassed yesterday." She had watched him stuttering with one raised eyebrow. Her expression softened at his apology. "It wasn't your fault, Beast Boy." She said gently.

He shook his head vigorously. "It was my fault, Raven. I mean, if I hadn't kissed you in the first place, none of this would've happened." His head was lowered, so he didn't see the look of shock on Raven's face. Working hard to keep her voice monotone, she said "Do you really believe that, Beast Boy? Because it seems to me that if that's your argument, I'm just as much to blame as you." Beast Boy looked up, shock registering on his face when he saw how close Raven had gotten. "Raven?" he whispered. She shook her head. She leaned up and her lips grazed his. The kettle on the stove exploded, sending boiling water flying. Raven and Beast Boy jumped apart. Raven put a shield up over her and Beast Boy. She lowered her head, a single tear rolling down her face. Beast Boy lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Maybe we should ask Ornella and Fiamma for those power inhibitors." He said with a joking smile.

Ornella pulled back slowly from the doorway of the kitchen. She snuck back up the hallway to her room. When she was in there, she heard a buzzing sound and jumped to feel something vibrating against her. She slapped her head on her forehead _Duh! My mom finally decided I could have a cell phone!_ She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said. She had forgotten to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Ornella. It's Curtis. Holly wouldn't answer her phone, is she there?"

"Hold on, let me check." Ornella went over to the wall and put her ear next to it, faintly, she could hear running water.

"She's taking a shower, Curtis. What did you want to ask her? As soon as you get your mind off of that mental image." Ornella grinned; she could practically **_see_** the sweat-drop Curtis was making.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. I wanted to ask if she wanted to come over and hang out."

"I don't know if we're allowed to leave…maybe you could come over here? That way if there's an alert, then she's here, and you can just stay in the Tower."

"Um…the Teen Titan's Tower? Are civilians even ALLOWED in there?"

Ornella shrugged. "You already know our secret identities, they're all in costume, and I'm fairly certain you'll be too busy with Holly to do any spying."

"Right. Um…"

"So come on over! We're the big 'T' on an island in the middle of the bay!"

"I gathered that. Uh…ok, I'll call you when I need a bridge over?"

"You got it!"

Ornella hung up the phone with a grin. _Oooh! This is going to be FUN!_

Fiamma knocked on the partition door. "Come on in!" Ornella yelled. Fiamma came through the door. "So, any ideas for getting Richard and Kori together?" Fiamma asked. Ornella shrugged. "Nah! But maybe you can get a triple date going." Fiamma frowned and made a show of counting on her fingers. "Ok, if I assume that Richard and Kori would be one couple, and we could con Beast Boy and Raven into going on the date, that still only makes two couples, Stephanie." She got an evil grin on her face. "Unless you're going to invite Zach!" Stephanie blushed like a tomato. "Holly, one of these days, I will kill you." Fiamma just laughed.

Stephanie got a malicious smile on her face. "And I wouldn't be joking about that if I were you!" Fiamma's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Stephanie! What did you do n-" she was cut off by the ring of Stephanie's cell phone. She flipped it open and up to her ear. "Uh-huh. I'll be right out there." She shot a glance at Holly. "Yeah, she's up." Stephanie walked out the door, still on the phone. "Yeah, see you down there." She snapped the phone shut and slipped it in her pocket. Holly was following her. "Who was that?" Stephanie shot a look of pure malevolence over her shoulder. "Oh, just Curtis." Holly was momentarily stunned. She jogged the few steps she had lost to catch up with Stephanie. "What! Why did-? How did-? Where are you going?"

"To put up a bridge for Curtis to get to the Tower." Stephanie said. She made it all the way outside before Holly had gotten over the shock and chased after her. "You can't bring Curtis here!" Stephanie shrugged. "He already knows who we are, and anyone who is trying to keep a secret identity has a mask on." Stephanie brought up lily pads from the island all the way to where they could see Curtis standing. Holly put her head in her hand, blushing slightly. Once Curtis crossed, Stephanie put down the lily pads. "Hey." Curtis said brightly. He looked at where Stephanie was doubled over in silent laughter, and at where Holly still had her head in her hand. "Stephanie didn't tell you I was coming, huh, Holly?" Holly shook her head, mouth tight. Stephanie's laughter became audible. Stephanie took in great gulps of air, calming herself. "Oh, lighten up!" she said at Holly, who was glaring at her. Stephanie turned around and walked into the tower, followed by Holly and Curtis.

When they got to the living room, Robin looked up from his breakfast. "Um…Fiamma, Ornella…who's this?" Stephanie grinned widely. "This is Curtis, he's Fiamma's boyfriend." Jinx and Raven looked at him in a new light, having heard briefly about him, and therefore knowing more than the rest of the Titans. Robin stood. "I see…and he's here because…?" Holly glared at Stephanie, who just shrugged, beaming. She snorted from laughter before reining it in again, trying to hide it with a cough. Starfire flew over to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome friend who is a boy of my new friend!" He blinked a few times to try and arrange that in some sort of grammatical pattern that made sense. He choked and reddened slightly.

Starfire released him and Holly turned to everyone else. "I-I guess I need to introduce everyone…" She pointed to each person as she said their name. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Raven, and Robin. Cyborg and Bee are here somewhere…" Beast Boy frowned and said "I haven't seen either of them all day. Which is weird, because Bee doesn't have her own room." Holly shrugged.

Holly turned to leave, trying to get away from all the others. When she realized that she was only being followed by Curtis, she turned around. "Ornella, are you coming?" Ornella shook her head. "Nah! You kids have fun, now!" Holly and Curtis both blushed. Robin stepped forward. "Now wait a second! What exactly are you going to do?" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Duh, Robin! Curtis is going to go knock Holly up! Isn't it obvious?" She said sarcastically. "It could happen!" Robin said defensively. "No, no, not really, no." Holly said angrily. She shot a death glare at both Stephanie and Robin. "Seeing as how we've never even kissed. We'll just be leaving now."

Stephanie held up her hands defensively. "Hey! I was defending you!" Holly nodded. "Yes, but you still invited him here without my knowledge and insinuated that we were going to do inappropriate things. I think it's really better if you stay out of my way for a while." Stephanie took a step backwards in fear of the cold voice coming from Holly. A couple people looked at Stephanie in sympathy, the rest were scared stiff. She turned on her heel and left the living room. From the living room, Curtis's voice in the hall could be heard to say "So we _aren't_ going to do inappropriate things?" and then "Ow!"

* * *

Author's so-Zako-Lord-of-Randomnessness-won't-kill-me note: I don't believe that Zako's boyfriend would actually say that, from the few times I've met him. Next year, when they are both at high school with me, I will be able to make a more in depth study, but I didn't think that you people would want to wait that long for me to write this.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I know! I should have updated this so much sooner! I'm bad and evil and naughty! (smacks self)

Ok, so I'm sure that if I wrote a really long author's note you wouldn't read it anyway.

ENJOY!

* * *

Stephanie bit her lip and edged sideways out of the room, inching her way down the hall. As Stephanie passed the bathroom, she heard a noise that made her pause. Backtracking to the door, she hesitated for a moment, then knocked. The crying she had heard changed into a gasp of surprise and a few shuddering breaths, obviously meant to help someone calm down. "I-I'll be out in a second!" Stephanie put a hand up against the door. "Bee? Are you ok?" A few sniffles. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." She said unconvincingly. "Bee, I'm coming in." She pushed open the door and slipped inside. Bee was seated on the floor, tears streaming down her face in a steady torrent. "Oh!" Stephanie rushed over and crouched next to her. "What's wrong? What happened?" Bee shook her head. She didn't know Ornella that well. "I-I'll be ok, I just need a minute." Stephanie shook her head. "You don't look like you're ok. Everyone noticed you were gone, but I caused a bit of an uproar, so they haven't started worrying yet."

Bee nodded. "What about…Cyborg? Did-did he notice I was gone?" Stephanie frowned and moved from her crouch into a sitting position next to her. "Well, no one's seen him either…Bee, honestly, what happened? I want to help." Bee nodded, but had to take a deep breath before she could talk. "Last night, Cyborg…came into the common room. After everyone else was gone." Stephanie nodded, listening intently. Bee took a breath and continued. "And he kissed me." Stephanie nodded and brought her knees to her chest. "Ok, so it's becoming clearer, but I'm still confused. Is this a bad thing? Did he say anything? I don't really have a lot to go on here."

Wally knocked on the door to Jinx's room. "Just a second!" she yelled from inside. He chuckled slightly. The door slid open and Jinx stood there. "Hey, Wally, come on in." "So, how do you think you're liking it here at Titans Tower?" he asked, both of them sitting down on her bed. She laughed. "What are you, my guidance counselor?" He smirked at her. "I don't know. Did you ever have a guidance counselor as devilishly handsome and clever as me?" She grinned. "Or so full of himself?" He put a hand over his heart. "You wound me to the quick, madam!" She laughed. "I guess the Tower's ok. If nothing else, you're here." She blushed slightly. His eyes twinkled as he held her chin with his hand. "I could say the same thing." And then they didn't say anything. For quite a long time.

"Hi-yah!" Robin shouted, kicking the bag suspended from the ceiling. He turned in mid-air, punching the bag. The door slid open and Cyborg walked in, a dazed look on his face. While he normally would have stayed out of Robin's way when he was training, he walked straight over to where Robin was. Robin had to use everything he had to not run straight into Cyborg. "Whoa! Didn't see you there, Cyborg." He said, his tone mildly accusatory. Cyborg's expression didn't change at all. Seeing this, Robin looked at him more closely, frowning. "What's up?" he asked. Cyborg looked at him with blank eyes. "I'm so _stupid_!" Cyborg yelled, turning suddenly and punching the wall, effectively denting it. Robin jumped back in alarm. "Whoa! Cyborg, what's going on?" Cyborg looked at Robin with an angry expression, but Robin knew he wasn't angry at him. "How could I even do that? It was completely out of line! There was absolutely _no_ excuse for doing that! I mean, god! How could I have been so stupid as to-." He choked slightly on his words.

Robin frowned with worry. "What did you do, Cyborg?" he asked, taking care to keep all accusatory tones out of his voice. Cyborg sighed and slunk to the floor. Robin still only topped him by about three inches. "I don't know why I did it, Robin. I don't know how I could have thought it was a good idea. I-I…Robin, I kissed Bee." Robin held back from saying '_That's it?_' as he was sorely tempted to do. He nodded in what he hoped was an understanding manner. "I'm not quite sure what to tell you, Cy. I don't pretend to be any sort of expert in this field." Cyborg laughed. "Who are you telling, Robin? I've lived under the same roof as you and St-, I mean, the others, for years now. I know just how oblivious you are about this stuff. But it's not like BB is any great shakes at it, either. Plus, when I tried to stop him in the halls, he muttered something about needing power inhibitors from Fiamma and Ornella before running off."

Robin nodded, feeling only a slight twinge of disappointment that he wasn't Cyborg's first choice. "Well," Robin began, tapping his chin. "You could ask Wally, or Ornella and Fiamma…I'm fairly certain that they're the ones who got Beast Boy and Raven together, but they could have just found them in the closet." Cyborg nodded. "So, it was pretty much exactly what it looked like?" Robin grimaced and nodded. "I made the mistake of listening at the closet to try and figure out what Fiamma and Ornella's weird sentences meant all together. My hunch was right." Cyborg chuckled slightly. "Scarred for life?" He asked. Robin shuddered. "Oh yeah."

Beast Boy knocked on the door to Fiamma's room. The door slid open to a still slightly annoyed Fiamma. "What?" she said. Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "Uh…" he blushed slightly. "I kind of need those power inhibitors…can you get them for me?" Fiamma's mouth kicked up in a dry smirk. "Sure, hold on a second." She turned around and went into her room. She came back in a few minutes with two dark grey rings. "Just slide them over the wrist and they'll tighten down." She tossed him a small white triangle. "Press this down on it when you want to take them off." Beast Boy nodded his gratitude and turned away, practically sprinting down the hall. Fiamma chuckled at the picture he made. She turned to go back in her room with a smile. "With all these hormones running around, it's no wonder that Robin made an ass of himself!" she said to Curtis.

Beast Boy skidded to a halt in the common room by the sofa. Raven looked over the back of the sofa at him. "Did you get them?" She asked calmly. He nodded, catching his breath. He held one out to her as he slid on his own. He placed the key on a table nearby. She slid it over her wrist and could feel her powers lessening within the second. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. She turned her head to look at Beast Boy where he stood behind the sofa. "Is it working?" he asked. She nodded, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him forcibly over the sofa. He landed half on top of her and still hadn't quite gotten over the shock when she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. (A/N: Um…pent up sexual tension? Flame me if you must, but that mental image makes me chuckle! Next paragraph!)

Robin half-sprinted down the hallway. He passed an also half-sprinting Ornella. He skidded to a halt at the same time she did. He turned to her quickly. "Ornella! Have you seen Bee?" Ornella's mouth made an 'o'. "Um…yeah, but you don't want to talk to her right now." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's kind of important…" he trailed off. She mimicked his sigh. "Fine, she's down that way." She pointed in the direction she had come from. Robin started to walk that way, but Ornella held a hand in front of him. "Wait a sec! Before you go, have you seen Cyborg?" Robin paused. "Yeah, but I don't think you want to talk to him right now." She bit her lip. "It's kind of im-" she cut herself off. She and Robin looked at each other. "Ah." Stephanie said, seating herself on the floor. She looked up at Robin. "So, what are we going to do about it?" Robin asked. Ornella tapped her lower lip with her index finger. Suddenly, a devious smile spread across her features. "I know!"

* * *

Ok, I bet you're all wondering why I didn't use the Cy/Bee thing to have another Rob/Star moment. Truth is, my plans for that are quite a bit more devious than Starfire could come up with. Ornella (coughmecough), on the other hand…well, let's just say, deviousness abounds.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: There is drinking and kind of drunkenness in this chapter. We're assuming that the Titans are old enough to drink (21, because this is in America. For all my non-American readers, because I don't know the legal drinking age in other countries.) . Why? Because I say so! (Stands with hands on hips and cape streams out behind her. Lights flicker and scenery falls down. Author sweat drops.)

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Robin said, staring slack-jawed in front of him. Ornella shook her head happily. Raven walked over with Beast Boy trailing behind. "I hope you know how much I'm going to kill you." Raven said, glaring threateningly at Stephanie. Jinx stared at the giant neon sign hanging over the building. "Well, that's an elegant touch." She said, sweat-dropping. The sign over the door read "Mexican Bob's House of Tacos, Pie, and Karaoke." Starfire flew over to Robin's side. "Please, what is a 'Mexican Bob'?" she asked. Robin sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure…" Ornella laughed at them and pushed the door open.

The noise was almost overwhelming. "Happy Cinco de Mayo!" posters and streamers hung from every available surface. Confetti crunched under their feet like snowfall. Ornella's mouth made an "o" as she surveyed her surroundings. "I forgot that was today…" she said, trailing off. Wally slapped a hand over his eyes in exasperation. Fiamma shrugged. "A little noise won't hurt us." She said before stepping forward towards the maitre de. "Hi, table for…" she counted mentally. "um, eleven." The maitre de sighed tiredly. "We just had a table open up. This way, please." They all followed the man who obviously hated his job tonight.

There was a mild scramble for choice seats. Ornella ended up between Fiamma and Robin. On the other side of Robin sat Starfire, then Beast Boy, Raven, Bee, Jinx, Wally, Cyborg, and Curtis. The rectangular table just managed to hide Cyborg and Bee from each other. A fact that Ornella discovered without a little annoyance. They hadn't said a word to each other from the second everyone met in the common room. It had been a challenge to convince either of them to come, not to mention Raven (Who poor already-scarred-for-life Robin walked in on making out with Beast Boy.) and Jinx. It wasn't really their thing, but a quick word from Ornella about it being the plan for getting Robin and Starfire together (Robin was in the bathroom, trying to bleach his brain), and they agreed immediately.

It didn't take two seconds for the guy giving Mexican shots (they pour it straight in you mouth) to come to the table. "Anybody want some tequila?" He asked happily. He was obviously either in a really good mood, or drunk...or both. Robin started to shake his head, but Beast Boy and Ornella and even, to a lesser extent, Fiamma started pointing at him and the guy didn't wait for Robin's approval before pouring it in. Robin spluttered through a mouthful of the liquid and finally swallowed it. But not before more than half had landed on his shirt.

Everybody laughed, although some more quietly than others, and the guy walked off. Robin looked down at his shirt, pulling the wet cloth slightly off his chest before sighing and letting go. The waitress came up to the table with a smile on her face. "What can I get you folks to drink?" A silent look went around the table. Raven surprised everybody by shutting the menu and looking up at the waitress. "I'd like a margarita. And if a little umbrella comes anywhere near it, you're dead." The waitress paled slightly at the icy tone Raven used, and just nodded up and down. Beast Boy ordered next. "I'd like a beer. No preference what kind." The waitress nodded as she scribbled down the order. Robin, Kid Flash, Cyborg and Bee all ordered beers. Starfire ordered the most colorful drink on the menu, and Jinx went with Raven and ordered a margarita. And was only a _little_ nicer than Raven when saying she didn't want an umbrella. The waitress looked over to Fiamma, Ornella, and Curtis. "I'd like a diet coke." Ornella said. Fiamma nodded. "Ditto." "And I'd like a regular coke." Said Curtis.

The Titans looked at Ornella, Fiamma, and Curtis with raised eyebrows as the waitress walked away. "Why aren't you guys drinking? It's not like we need a designated driver. The T-car can drive itself." Wally said. Ornella shrugged and looked at Fiamma. Together, they said "We're twenty." There was blinking and then shrugging around the table. The conversation quickly moved on to food. When the waitress came back with drinks, they were ready to order their "tacos and pie". Because that was pretty much the literal menu. Once Cyborg had ordered twenty-seven meat lover's tacos, Starfire had ordered a piece of apple pie drenched in mustard, and the others had ordered relatively normal meals, the waitress walked away, still looking slightly green from Starfire's order.

The table was silent as everyone sipped their drinks. Ornella glanced around the table before sitting back in her seat and pronouncing "I'm bored!" Fiamma, along with a few others, sweat-dropped. "So think of something engaging!" Fiamma said.Ornella blinked. "Like what?" Fiamma sighed and leaned over. She whispered something in Ornella's ear which Robin only heard a few words of "…plan…Cyborg…Bee…Starfire…R-" Fiamma's sentence was cut short when the lights all started flashing on and off. "Attention partiers! The karaoke bar opens in just another half hour, so don't leave yet!"

Starfire frowned and turned to Robin. "Please, Robin, what is 'karaoke'?" Robin bit his lip. "Um…Well, what happens is that they play just the music for a song, and people get up and sing the song."

"Usually when they're so drunk that they've lost all semblance of sense, pitch, and rhythm." Jinx muttered, taking another sip of her margarita. Wally smirked, looking at her sideways. "I'll bet you almost anything I can get you up on that stage before the night's over." Jinx raised one eyebrow, mocking him. "Like what?" He grinned. "Well, if I win-" The rest was cut off from hearing of others, as he had leaned close and was whispering. A vivid blush sprang to her face. She looked at him as he grinned wickedly. "And if I win?" she asked innocently. He leaned over and whispered in her ear again. She blushed even harder than before. When he pulled back, she looked at him for a few seconds. "You're on."

Starfire smiled brightly. "Oh, friends! It sounds most joyous! Mayhap they have Tameranian folk music?" As Robin was explaining that most people wouldn't have even heard of it, so they were unlikely to have it, Ornella was attempting to keep her mind occupied with the plan. Deciding that Bee and Cyborg weren't gonna get anywhere until they started being less freaked, she tried to think of ways to get Robin and Starfire together…preferably before everyone went insane because of how clueless he was.

_Ok, so goal #1- Get Robin to be less clueless._

_Goal #2- Get Robin to not be a chicken and ask Star out._

_Goal #3- With success of goal #2, get Robin to hospital to recover from Star's hug._

_Goal #4- Pray to Aphrodite, Venus, and Bobbette that the date goes off without a hitch._

_Goal #5- Wait for him to propose._

_Goal #6- Save enough money to buy them a horse so that they can ride off into the sunset._

She reviewed the list in her head, then let her head drop to the table, dismayed over her obvious need for the nice men in white coats with the big happy needles. She sighed and decided that she could at least get started on the first one.

_But how?..._

Before anybody was remotely mentally prepared, the half hour was up. And then came the drunken singing. Ornella and Fiamma and most of the other people at the table were in fits of hysterics. Although most everybody else's was helped along by the quantity of liquor they now had in their systems.

Starfire got up quickly, dragging a protesting Robin. Ornella laughed. It was too perfect for words. She was gonna make him sing with her! And knowing Star, it would probably be some mushy love song.

_God! If he doesn't pick up on this hint, I think I might just give up!_

But there was a more pressing matter at hand. When Starfire and Robin had both gotten up, it allowed for a full view of Bee and Cyborg for each other. When Bee saw Cyborg, she sprang up and ran out the door. Ornella motioned to Fiamma to work with Cyborg and ran out the door after Bee.

"Bee! What's wrong?" Ornella asked. She knew already, but it was still the right thing to say.

"I-I'll be fine, I just need a little while." Bee said unconvincingly, turning away.

"Bee, I know you're upset about Cyborg, but maybe there's something that you don't know about it?" Ornella said hesitantly.

Bee laughed self-mockingly. "He ran away from me, Ornella. He kissed me and then ran away. I mean, what is there not to know?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Apparently, Fiamma had been successful, because Cyborg at that moment came out the door.

"Bee?" He asked warily. She was turned away, and he couldn't see the tears that were now in a free fall.

"I don't need this right now, Cyborg. Last night was a pretty clear indication that you don't care about me. I don't need to hear it, too."

"Bee! No, you've got it all wrong, I-I…"

She turned around in anger. "I told you, I don't want to hear it, too. I couldn't take it right now."

Her tears seemed to kick his legs on. He crossed the small cement patio in a rush. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jerked it away. "Bee, please, just listen to me!"

She turned away, but didn't walk off. He took it as an encouraging sign.

"Bee, you're wrong in thinking that I don't care about you. I do care… I-I just…you deserve better than me! I'm half metal, I mean, I've probably got a bunch of circuits instead of the neurons that make up the part of the brain that generates affection. You deserve better than that. Than me."

She turned around and stared at him in shock. With no warning, she walked up and slapped him. He raised a hand to his face, absolutely bewildered.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again, you dimwit! There is nothing wrong with you!" She said fiercely.

"But I'm not even really human. I mean, I haven't got a quarter of my face, and I don't have any legs, and-" She grabbed his face, effectively silencing him.

She smiled gently. "I don't care what you aren't, Cyborg. You're you."

He felt a grin so big he wasn't sure how it fit on his face appear. He leaned down and kissed her.

Ornella smiled to herself and backed quietly into the restaurant.

She walked over to the table with a self-satisfied little smirk. Fiamma looked at her. "Everything sorted out with them?" Ornella nodded, grinning. "And I didn't have to do a thing! Oh! How's the Starfire and Robin singing together thing going?"

Fiamma shot a glance at the stage. "They're next. I don't know what they're going to sing."

A man so unimportant he's not worth being described stepped up to the microphone. "And now, Kori and Richard with 'Things I'll Never Say'."

Starfire and Robin each stepped up to one mike set up on opposite ends of the stage and pulled the mike out. Robin looked nervous and cleared his throat a couple of times.

(A/N: This is going to be extremely strange. I have altered this song into being a duet. It's not really. I do not own this song and it is originally by Avril Lavigne. I have never tried to write something like this. I'm writing choreography for it next to the other words. I hope you can follow, because I'm not sure I can.)

Starfire faced the crowd, mike in her hand as the opening music played.  
"**Starfire:** I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes"

Robin faced the crowd, chewing his lip nervously, but once he started singing he seemed to forget that he was supposed to be the frigid, distant leader. His voice was surprisingly good.  
"**Robin:** I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows"

Starfire acted out the lines slightly, looking down at her feet and looking back up.  
"**Starfire:** I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red"

Robin shot a glance at her.  
"**Robin:** I'm searching for the words  
Inside my head"

Starfire took a step forward.  
"**Starfire:** 'Cause I'm feeling nervous"

Robin stepped forward, matching her.  
"**Robin:** Tryin' to be so perfect"

Starfire turned her head to look at him.  
"**Starfire:** 'Cause I know you're worth it"

Robin turned his head towards her, once more mimicking her actions.  
"**Robin:** You're worth it  
Yeah..."

Once the "Yeah" faded out, they simultaneously shot their heads back towards the audience.  
"**Both:** If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you  
Away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down"

Robin turned his entire body towards her and knelt on one leg.  
"**Robin:** On one knee"

Starfire turned towards him and put a hand over her heart.  
"**Starfire:** Marry me today"

They both straightened and turned back at the audience, shrugging.  
"**Both:** Guess I'm wishing my life away"  
They each took a few steps back.  
"**Both: **Well these things I'll never say"

Starfire stepped forward, shaking her head.  
"**Starfire:** It won't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time"

Starfire froze in place and Robin stepped forward, shooting her a glance at the word "you".  
"**Robin:** What use is it to you?  
What's on my mind"

Robin froze and Starfire slumped slightly, looking sadly at the audience.  
"**Starfire:** If it ain't comin' out  
We're not going anywhere"

Robin ran a hand through his hair in an annoyed manner and seemed to deflate.  
"**Robin:** So why can't I just tell you  
That I care"

Starfire put a hand behind her back and crossed her legs nervously.  
"**Starfire:** 'Cause I'm feeling nervous"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck.  
"**Robin:** Tryin' to be so perfect"

Starfire looked over at him.  
"**Starfire:** 'Cause I know you're worth it"

Robin looked at Starfire.  
"**Robin:** You're worth it  
Yeah..."

They both looked back at the audience.  
"**Both:** If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you  
Away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down"

Robin turned his entire body towards her and knelt on one leg.  
"**Robin:** On one knee"

Starfire turned towards him and put a hand over her heart.  
"**Starfire:** Marry me today"

They both straightened and turned back at the audience, shrugging.  
"**Both:** Guess I'm wishing my life away"  
They each took a few steps back.  
"**Both: **These things I'll never say"

Starfire stepped forward and raised her arms in the air in a confused manner.  
"**Starfire:** What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away"

Robin stepped forward, seeming perturbed with himself.  
"**Robin:** I stutter I stumble"  
He shook his head.  
"Like I've got nothing to say"

Starfire held one arm with the other.  
"**Starfire:** 'Cause I'm feeling nervous"

Robin ran a hand through his hair.  
"**Robin:** Trying to be so perfect"

Starfire looked at Robin.  
"**Starfire:** 'Cause I know you're worth it"

He turned and looked back at her.  
"**Robin:** You're worth it  
Yeah..."

They turned to the audience and shrugged.  
"**Both:** I guess I'm wishing my life away"  
They shook their heads.  
"**Both: **These things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you  
Away"

They turned their bodies towards each other.  
"**Both: **Be with you every night"

They stepped towards each other and joined hands.  
"**Starfire: **Am I squeezing you too tight?"  
"**Both: **If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down"

Robin took her other arm and pulled her closer.  
"**Robin:** On one knee"

Starfire blushed slightly and looked straight in his face.  
"**Starfire:** Marry me today"

Robin slid his arms around her waist and Starfire's arms slid around his neck.  
"**Both:** Guess I'm wishing my life away"

Robin tilted her so that he was supporting almost all of her weight and she let one leg bend naturally backwards.(A/N: Think right before dip kiss.)  
"**Both: **Well these things I'll never say"

"**Robin: **These things I'll never say"

As the last notes died off and the clapping started, Robin seemed to remember that he was supposed to be the cold, distant leader. Releasing Starfire rather quickly, he helped her stand and acknowledged the applause briefly before almost sprinting off the stage, leaving a very confused Starfire to bow and then follow him off.

Fiamma and Ornella looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Crap!" Ornella swore vehemently. "Gosh darn his stupidity!"

Fiamma nodded, just as incensed. The two girls both glared at Robin when he sat down, but he was too busy mumbling to himself to notice. He was flushed and blushing, visibly shaking.

* * *

How will Starfire take it? Will Fiamma and Ornella sing? Will Wally win the bet, or will Jinx? (BTW, a poll for that. Who do you want to win?)

I know, I know, I should have updated this a long time ago, but I'm going on vacation to Scotland for two weeks and taking my laptop, so I should be able to update when I get back...

Tune in next time to see where I go with this story next! I know that _I_ sure want to know!

Thanks to all my reviewers and my awesome beta reader Zako! Check out all her stories!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note:

I'm rewriting this story (as soon as I get around to it).

I like some of the stuff, but a lot of it needs work.

Keep an eyeout for the rewrite!

(Sorry if you were expecting an update. Honestly, you should know me better.)


End file.
